Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for testing integrated circuits, and more particularly it relates to methods and devices for testing integrated circuits by applying testing conditions and measuring testing items by using different pins.
Description of the Related Art
When an integrated circuit is in the final test (FT) process, the packaged integrated circuit is usually placed in the integrated-circuit socket to test whether the functions of the packaged integrated circuit are normal or not. When a power integrated circuit is in the final test process, it is usually required that a load current is drawn from the power integrated circuit and then that a check is made as to whether its output voltage meets specifications. Therefore, we need efficient devices and methods for testing integrated circuits.